halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Tactical Augmented Commando Squadron
The Tactical Augmented Commando Squadron—also known as Tactical Augment Commandos, or simply TACS—was an elite order consisting of multiple different types of super soldiers in the UNSC from countless programs during the Great War(s). Although primarily filled by THRUDVANG Troopers, they included some of the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy. Including, but not limited to, members from MYRMIDON, SPARTAN, and VOLSUNG. Background The Tactical Augmented Commandos are one of many Special Operations Forces in the UNSC Defense Force. The TACs are under the operational authority of the Naval Special Warfare Command/Naval Special Weapons. TACs are recruited from all the Special Operations Groups related to "super soldiers" and Enhanced War Fighters. Once in TACS, a candidate's training continues. They learn to hone their team working abilities and are seperated into groups that work best. TAC units are hardly ever embedded within conventional UNSC forces, they do however participate in joint operations, and tend to be force multipliers - increasing the effectiveness, willingness, and morale of those they fight alongside. Many of whom seem to mistake them all for SPARTAN Soldiers. TAC combat teams usually consist of Seven to Twelve - with each combat team specializing in a particular mission set, but they are expected to be flexible enough to adapt to any given situation. These combat teams however can vary from company to company. The TACs perform highly specialized, small scale, high-risk operations including: *'Deep Ground Surveillance or Long Range Reconnaissance': Patrols in small groups, in uniform, usually far behind the enemy lines. While DGS units may direct air or artillery strikes against enemy positions, they strive to be unobserved, and have only self-defense, not DA, capability. Groups engaging in surveillance deep behind enemy lines, are commonly known as "Long Range Reconnaissance Patrols" or LRRP's. *'Direct Action': Short-duration strikes and other small-scale offensive actions conducted as a special operation in hostile, denied, or politically sensitive environments and which employ specialized military capabilities to seize, destroy, capture, exploit, recover, or damage designated targets. Direct action differs from conventional offensive actions in the level of physical and political risk, operational techniques, and the degree of discriminate and precise use of force to achieve specific objectives. *'Unconventional Warfare': Military and paramilitary operations, normally of long duration, predominantly conducted by indigenous or surrogate forces who are organized, trained, equipped, supported, and directed in varying degrees by an external source. It includes guerrilla warfare and other direct offensive, low visibility, covert, or clandestine operations, as well as the indirect activities of subversion, sabotage, intelligence gathering, escape and evasion. History Divisions, and equipment Division Leaders Division color-Commanding Officer name and Model-Company Specialty * Black-Lt. Colonel Jake SunefMYRMIDON-Vehicular Combat * Blue—Lt. Colonel Will Quain SHAKTI- * Gold-Leaderless, operate on their own-Headhunters * Green—Lt. Colonel Muhinder Muunilist VOLSUNG- * Grey-Lt. Colonel Sarah Thorn SPARTAN-III- * Orange-Lt. Colonel Ezio Stabile KNIGHT-Shock Troopers * Purple-Lt. Colonel Greg Peters TROJAN- * Red—Lt. Colonel Janis Wimbleton MAGUS-Counter-intelligence, and recon. * White-Lt. Colonel Maxwell T223-A THRUDVANG- * Yellow—Lt. Colonel David Helsing SPARTAN-II- Divisions Equipment Rifles * MA5D Assault Rifle * MA15-A Designated Marksmen Rifle Heavy Weapons * CA-74 rotary machine gun * W/AT/M3b/G-G/NR Laser * G4-GG portable missile launcher * M13K Multiple Grenade Launcher Explosives * CC-117m antipersonnel mines * CC-117l antitank mines * Plasma grenade/MOD * Fragmentation grenade Machine guns * M8 Sub machine gun * SaDFa Model-12 LMG Miscellaneous * Spring loaded Wrist blade * Ammunition Bandoleers Special equipment *MJOLNIR Mark VI PAATACS/AUG *AEOLIA Mobile Assault Platform/AUG/UA *TCHIBA Model IITACS/AUG *VAJRA-III PAATACS/AUG *SIGURD Mark IITACS/AUG/UA *BERSERKER Upgrades TAC troopers wear more advanced and versatile versions of multiple different body-armors. These are all modified versions built specifically for TACS which are then augmented for the inclusion of grade-III energy shielding. Known actions